Ona Kokoro
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Renji and Rukia came back from being in the real world. Renji ask Rukia to go with him to the onsen. What will happen? RenRuki One shot. Slight mature content.


Okay I don't own Bleach the rightful owner is Kubo Tite-sensei. Well I don't know how good this story is and I don't think it's all that great and well it's something I don't usually write so yeah.....Well I guess I hope you guys like it?

_**Ona Kokoro:**_

Renji and Rukia were back in Soul Society. Their work I the real world was done. Renji looked over to Rukia.

"Rukia do you want to go to an onsen?" Renji asked. Why he asked was two things, one was to relax and to take a break from things. The other reason was he wanted to know how she felt about him and see if it was the same as his. She looked at him.

"Are you asking this because you want to go on a date?" Rukia asked Renji blushed and waved his arms in front of him.

"No no that's not why I asked. I thought you might want to relax is all." Renji said trying to calm himself down. Rukia looked at him she could tell that there was more to it. Yet she won't know what it is without being with him.

"Well.......I could use some relaxing time anyway." Rukia replied. Renji looked at her with a smile.

"Great! I'll be at your place once I get my things." Renji said as Rukia nodded her head.

"Alright. I'll also tell Nii-sama where we are going." Rukia said. Renji slightly made a face but then he didn't want Byakuya to come after him. He quickly made a fake smile.

"Okay see you soon." Renji said as he went to his place.

"Alright." Rukia replied. Both went to their home Renji started gathering his thing and mumbled under his breath. He wanted Rukia to no think about her brother for once. Rukia went to her brother's room and explained to him that she was going to be away for a while and that he didn't have to worry because Renji was with her.

He looked at her and told her to be careful and to be ready if they were called she nodded her head. She went to her room and packed a few things. She checked and rechecked her bag to make sure she didn't forget anything then a knock came at the sliding door.

"Rukia, Renji's here." Byakuya said. Rukia looked at the sliding door.

"Okay I'll be right there." Rukia replied as she checked her things one last time and then she closed her bag and went out of her room and into the main room. Byakuya and Renji were talking Renji nodded his head and then they looked at her.

"Ready?" Renji asked. Rukia nodded her head.

"I'm ready let's go." Rukia said Renji nodded his head Byakuya looked at the two.

"Remember be careful and be ready if called." Byakuya said as they nodded their head.

"We will." Renji said the two left the house and made their way to the onsen.

"It'll be nice to relax for a while." Rukia said. Renji nodded his head in agreement.

"It sure will be nice. We been up and about for a while now." Renji replied.

"Just hope that today will be the day we can really relax......The last few times we tried......" Rukia's voice trailed off.

"I know but I don't think you'll have to worry about that happening." Renji replied Rukia looked at him.

"Why are you so confident?" Rukia asked. Renji scratched the back of his head.

"Intuition?" Renji replied. Rukia continued to look at him. She then shrugged her shoulder.

"I guess we'll have to see if your intuition is right." Rukia replied. Renji gave a small grin. The two slowly came up to the onsen. The workers greeted them warmly they walked to the front desk and signed in. The two were shown to the room they were staying at. It was a very nice room and the view out the window was great. The girl looked at them.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here. Dinner will be served in an hour so please relax and use the onsen." The girl said the two looked at her.

"Thank you and we will." Rukia said as the girl bowed and left the room. Rukia looked over to Renji.

"Do you want to stay here for a bit or are you going to use the onsen?" Rukia asked.

"I think I'll go to the onsen." Renji replied Rukia nodded her head.

"Okay I guess I'll go to." Rukia said. The two got their things and headed to the onsen. They went into either girls only or boys only section. They took their clothes off and went into the onsen. Renji all of a sudden thought about Rukia without her clothes on how beautiful she would look Renji blushed at the thought and tied to get the thought out of his mind. Renji went under the hot water maybe that'll help him with his problem. He then came out of the water but it didn't help he gave a small sigh he stayed in the bath for a few minutes longer an then came out. He went to the section where he could wash his hair and body.

"Maybe I should try thinking of something else......" Renji thought to himself as he started washing his hair. He tried to get his mind on something else but that didn't help all of his thoughts went back to Rukia. He never told her how he felt about her and never had the guts to tell her. He knew that she had other things on her mind.

"She probably likes someone else." Renji shook the thought out of his head. He quickly washed out the shampoo from his hair and then went back into the onsen. Trying to relax and have no thoughts in his mind. He managed for a few minutes. Would he be able to tell her how she felt about Rukia he wasn't sure. He got out and dried himself off and put his clothes on and went to the room. By the time he got there the food was on the table.

"Wow the food looks great." Renji thought to himself. He walked into the room and sat down. It wasn't long until Rukia came in.

"Wow the food looks great." Rukia said Renji nodded his head.

"It sure does." Renji replied. Rukia sat down. They put their hands together and ate. The food was good as it looked.

"This food is delicious." Renji said as Rukia nodded her head in agreement.

"It sure is." Rukia replied. The two ate the food once they were done one of the workers came in and cleaned up the room and set the beds for them.

"I hope you enjoyed your day breakfast will be ready at eight o'clock." The worker said.

"Okay and thank you." Rukia said. The worker bowed and left. Renji looked at Rukia. She was ready to sleep.

"Rukia......" Renji said. Rukia gave a few blinks and looked at him.

"Yes Renji?" Rukia said. Renji took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you......" Renji said.

"What did you want to tell me?" Rukia asked.

"......Rukia for a long time......Or more to say when we were kids......I had strong feeling for you I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love......I love you...." Renji replied as he looked towards the side. Rukia blushed at his words. She slowly got closer to him. Putting her hand on his cheek brining him to look at her.

"I have the same feeling but I wasn't sure how to tell you. I mean I have Byakuya Nii-sama....." Rukia's voice slightly trailed off.

"Rukia please for once don't think about him." Renji said. Rukia nodded her head. Renji got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Rukia was taken back by the kiss. Renji then leaned down Rukia's back no on the floor. Renji still kissing her and Rukia replied to the kiss. Renji's hand went to the belt holding the yukata close and undid it. He kissed her chin and then to her neck Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly pulled the clothes towards the side exposing skin as he kissed them. Both of their hearts pounding it was new to them. Before they could continue a knock came at the door.

"Hold on!" Renji said. He quickly help Rukia up as she quickly fixed her clothes and tied the belt on.

"Come in." Renji said as the worker came in with a note in her hand and handed it to Renji.

"It's from Kichiki Byakuya." The worker said as Renji nodded his head.

"Thank you." Renji said as the worker bowed and left Rukia looked at Renji.

"Well? What does it say?" Rukia asked as Renji opened the letter and sweat dropped a bit. Rukia noticed the look on his face as she read over his shoulder. He wanted Renji to pay both of them and not make Rukia pay one cent.

"......Renji I'll pay half don't worry Nii-sama won't know." Rukia said Renji nodded his head.

"Okay...." Renji replied.

"Well it's late we should get some sleep." Rukia said Renji nodded his head.

"Good night." Rukia said with a smile.

"Good night." Renji replied before they went into bed Rukia looked at Renji.

"Thank you for brining me here and telling me how you felt." Rukia whispered.

"I should be the one thanking you for coming with me." Renji whispered back as he got closer to her. He then kissed her once again.

_**The End**_


End file.
